


Dim The Lights

by jungshook31



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Jeon Jungkook, Actor Park Jimin (BTS), Actors, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst and Drama, Boss Kim Namjoon | RM, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Forbidden Love, Gay, M/M, Model Kim Taehyung | V, Romance, Slow Romance, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Kim Taehyung | V, Top Park Jimin (BTS)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25450687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungshook31/pseuds/jungshook31
Summary: Jeon Jungkook has indeed been shown on screen before, however it wasn't until he played as the main character in a gay romance series that his career really took off and sent his young-adult life on a real journey. Like on a roller-coaster, it's been going upwards the first months after the series's debut, but, as soon as he reached the top by getting invited to a live interview on the country's most watched reality-show, everything went downhill.A rich and famous model, Kim Taehyung, has been living his luxury life until he got a notification on social media about being shit-talked on live television by the actor himself.Nobody knows what Taehyung is capable of, especially when he's mad.Who will Jungkook end up with? Park Jimin - his possessive partner who played as his boyfriend in the steamy series, or Kim Taehyung - the death of his career?Read to find out!Jikook/Vkook
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. Stage-fright | 하나

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeon Jungkook gets invited to his first interview after returning back home to Busan from busy months in foreign countries, but the questions they were asking him were anything but what he was prepared for.

"You're up next."

The sound of triumphing audience echoed in the large studio. The lights were set, pointing at the temporarily empty seat on the stage, while the host was waiting patiently. It was his time to give off a good first impression on live television, but he was far from confident.

"Ready or not, here I come." he sighed under his breath. With his microphone attached to his suit jacket and a new layer of pink gloss on his lips, he was out to the public. For the first time, not playing a role.

A round of applause welcomed him as soon as he entered the stage. It was wild, but too realistic to be a dream. A blond woman in her late twenties extended her arms out towards the young actor and flashed him a bright smile. "Welcome our special guest, Jeon Jungkook!"

Not only did it hype up the fans, it made the poor guy's stomach take a backflip. Cameras were pointing at him from all angles. Someone would say that he was used to it as an actor, but this was different. There was no director sitting on a folding chair behind the busy cameramen, correcting him if he made a mistake. He had no manuscript to look at in between the takes, and no stylists making sure he looked flawless in every shot. This was unedited, nerve-wracking and terrifying. Live, on the first channel. Capturing every moment of him.

Jungkook took a seat next to the dressed-up hostess. Lee Chan-mi. There was no doubt they spent ages styling her before she was ready for the show. Elegant curls, a hot pink bodycon dress and matching nails and clutch bag. Excited, glittering eyes. No wonder why the reality-show had so many views and followers. These people know how to rule a business.

"It's a pleasure for all of us to see you again, this time in person." she began and peeked down at the cards in her lap. "Now, that you're finally back home after a month of filming in New York, and the series is being watched on screens all over the country, how does it feel?"

"I'm honestly relieved." The first question wasn't too hard to answer. These past months have been the most hectic throughout his whole career as an actor. After such a long time of staying up past midnight, sometimes until sunrise the next morning, there's no doubt he spent the first week at home sleeping, playing video games in his room and reconnecting with his loved ones.

Almost as soon as he opened his mouth, the woman cut him off with another question. "Anyway, what's your thought about the famous model, Kim Taehyung? There are a number of fans out there that are curious about your opinion on this man, ever since you played your first main role in the newest series."

Unlike her unamused look while she listened to him talk about himself, now she was all ears. The screaming girls fell silent and watched, hope filling their eyes

Jungkook narrowed his eyes at her. Was that the only reason why they invited him to the show? To hear his thoughts on a man he's only seen in commercials?

"There's nothing I can say about him. I've only seen him on front covers of Gucci before." he simply responded, "I don't see the hype."

A quiet chatter spread across the audience and the hostess cleared her throat. "Could you tell us something about that?" she questioned, shifting in her seat. "This might get interesting.."

"I don't mean anything personal, I've never spoken to him in person." Jungkook explained, gesturing with his hands as he spoke. "I just don't see anything special in his appearance. It would be very admirable if he was all natural. Unfortunately, there's no way one can look so attractive without the help of a plastic surgeon."

Chan-mi's eyes grew big. And, in the same moment, Jungkook realised that what he said was the biggest mistake he could ever make. He flinched by the sound of someone rapidly getting out of their seat and leaving the studio. The chatter grew louder, followed by offensive names in his direction.

Jungkook could imagine his manager standing backstage and face palming by his reckless move. There's no way he would say anything else throughout this interview to defend himself.

From chitchat to loud roars and pointing fingers, all in his direction. The poor actor's expression was captured on screen. Like a puppy getting yelled at.

Letting down her microphone, she leaned in to quietly speak to him. "Thank you for this interview, Jeon Jungkook. I'm afraid that won't be able to finish this off when the supporters aren't.. that supportive." A pitiful smile. For real? Is this how it was all going to end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. That's all. Stay safe <3


	2. To be continued | 둘

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Previously..._
> 
> _**_Letting down her microphone, she leaned in to quietly speak to him. "Thank you for this interview, Jeon Jungkook. I'm afraid that won't be able to finish this off when the supporters aren't.. that supportive." A pitiful smile. For real? Is this how it was all going to end?_ ** _

The internet went completely berserk ever since he offended the famous persona on his first live interview back in April. Not only did he get less fans and supporters in the movie industry, he also got pretty intimidating threats on social media.

"Taehyung's fans will eat you alive, Jungcock.. Ugh, at least spell my name right." Jungkook murmured, scrolling down the page with a disgusted look on his face. His manager sat across from him and watched with the corner of his eye as he sorted out a stack of papers on his desk. "I think whoever wrote that tweet, misspelled it by purpose."

Jungkook took a moment to think about the similarities and eventually let out a heavy sigh. "You're probably right.. But, these fans are most definitely toxic. I've seen a model's fan base before.."

"Not worse than you and your boyfriend's." Namjoon chuckled, shaking his head at the thought of the insane fangirls. Even the actors themselves never expected to stumble upon fanart and fanfiction about the two of them.  
"Jimin is not my boyfriend." Jungkook sharply declared, "We're just close friends. Our roles in the drama have nothing to do with how we interact behind the scenes."

"Anyway," Namjoon cut him off, "Reading negative content about you on the internet and discussing you and Jimin's strange relationship isn't the reason why I told you to come here in the first place." A serious look showed up on Mr. Kim's face. "We have bad news, Jeon. Kim Taehyung's manager invited us to talk on reality again. Let's hope it's for a better reason rather than testing you out."

Jungkook's eyes grew wider, "Wait, I'm going live again after that disaster of an interview? They definitely invited me because of my gay role in the newest series. There's no doubt. The following questions would be about my sexuality and how comfortable I felt during the intimate scenes, how close me and my partner are in real life and so on.. I didn't expect it to go like that." he said, his voice weakening at the end.

"The media will go crazy over it. That's exactly what they want." The other leaned towards him in his seat and rubbed his hands together with a reassuring smile as he continued. "But, don't let it frighten you. This is your chance to prove them wrong and convince them that what you said back then isn't true compared to what you really think of this man. He is famous and being mentioned everywhere you go, so be careful. This could either go really well, or completely annihilate your career."

"By using such fancy words, you make it sound more exciting than not." Jungkook murmured and sat back in the black office chair. The leather squeaked underneath him as he shifted in his seat. "But I get what you mean. I won't let you down."

Of course, Mr. Kim had faith in him, despite him messing up last time. The boy was young and still new to the life as a person who's looked upon as famous and privileged. However, his manager didn't want him to lose up too much either. "Don't promise anything you cannot be sure of. Just make sure not to make the matter worse than it already is, and, hopefully, more people will understand that you're innocent. It's not your fault as long as you say it as it is and apologise for the inconvenience." He told him, gesturing towards the door. "That's all, Jeon. I'll send you and email with the date and time of your appointment."

The younger stood up and exited after a nod and quiet 'thank you', following up with leaving the tall office building. It was already evening by that time. The time flew by without him realising it, and, it was only after he saw the time on the lock-screen of his cell phone that he realised it was almost ten in the evening.

Different from any other celebrity, he decided to spend the last couple of hours next to Busan's local street-food stalls. It looked a bit strange by the first glance. A man in a fancy black suit, sitting on the sidewalk and switching up between two lamb skewers. He knew that he would never get used to the feeling of being truly famous, nor did he plan on getting used to it either. At least not for now.


	3. Treasured movie night | 셋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Previously..._
> 
> ****_Different from any other celebrity, he decided to spend the last couple of hours next to Busan's local street-food stalls. It looked a bit strange by the first glance. A man in a fancy black suit, sitting on the sidewalk and switching up between two lamb skewers. He knew that he would never get used to the feeling of being truly famous, nor did he plan on getting used to it either. At least not for now._   
>    
> 

_Hello?... Anybody there?_

__

__

Jimin scooped a handful of popcorn with his hand and stuffed it into his mouth. He was invested in the movie the first half an hour, until he realised that he was the only one watching. He gave the other a slight nudge.

"Hey, what's wrong, bub?"

Starring into thin air, Jungkook sat next to him. As soon as Jimin poked his arm, Jungkook's head twitched, as if getting startled awake. "Ah, yes. I'm alright." He quickly responded, but Jimin didn't look convinced. "You're spacing out again.." After leaning his head onto his shoulder, he continued. "It's about that model again, isn't it?" With him being so close, Jungkook could sense his sweet scent. An almost bittersweet aroma.

"Right.." Jungkook sighed, "Sorry, there's just too much going on in my head at the moment, making it difficult for me to focus on anything else. I can't help but worry about facing the public again, especially now that he will be present during the interview. The perfect way to accuse me." His bushy eyebrows formed into a thick line, more and more for each sentence.

Jimin couldn't help but smile. "You're strangely cute, even now when you're looking so troubled, but I don't want you to spend our movie night, thinking about some other guy." he said, "Now is your time to speak up about your concerns. I will always hear you out, you know that."

"It's not only him that I'm afraid of," Jungkook continued, "The community is more intimidating than some good-looking guy with a bible-sized wallet." Bringing his hand up, he rubbed the side of his face as another sigh escaped his lips. He was looking forward, in the right direction, but it was clear that he didn't catch anything that was happening on the screen. The dialogue was like a background noise for him, despite the volume being relatively loud.

Only the sound of Jimin's soft tone soothed and caressed, standing out among the dark movie theme. Smooth as silk, yet convincing. "You don't know how it's all going to turn out in the end until you go there and do the best out of it." he reached out for his hand and gave It a light squeeze, "We all know that you'll get back up, someday, even if you fail this one time."

Remaining silent, Jungkook brought his attention back to the film. Although, he was nowhere else but in the studio, in centrum on Busan, and sitting in the comfortable armchair while offending the one person who happened to be one of the richest men in South Korea. He could imagine how insults, one after another, attacked him as soon as he appeared from behind the corner. 

_AAAAAAHHHH!_

__

__

Neither of them expected the sudden scream coming from the murdered actress. And, with a flinch, the popcorn bowl turned over and all its contents ended up in Jungkook's lap and on the floor. Jimin grabbed his arm and held on tightly until he was convinced that It was all just an act, which ended up with them laughing about it seconds later. The popcorn tasted just as good, following the three second rule, and the overwhelming thoughts about the interview vanished, at least for a short minute.


	4. A real-life soap opera | 넷

The time has finally come for him to walk down the same hallway again, each step closer to nosy questions and rude comments. If he had the opportunity to stay at home, he would call a taxi and head back as soon as possible.

Well-dressed guests and their bodyguards passed, whom Jungkook respectfully paused and bowed his head for. Apart from the intimidatingly professional aura surrounding him, he got to meet a lot of celebrities during the nerve-wracking minutes before his turn at the studio. His face flushed as he saw a famous girl-band smile at him from the end of the hallway, to which he responded to with a shy wave of his hand.

Before he got a moment to realise what happened, Jungkook was pulled into the nearest room and pinned against the wall. It took him a couple of seconds to realise where he ended up and who brought him there, but, as soon as he did, he understood that he had no idea what to expect.

The first thing he saw was a pair of deep brown eyes and incredibly smooth skin.

Looking at the model he's been fearing all this time straight into the eye felt like a true crime. Unfortunately, there was nowhere else for him to hide his embarrassment when the man was right before him. Standing only millimetres apart from his potential nemesis felt bold, but not in a good way.

"The industry is a dangerous place. Being so honest and open-minded on the field is social suicide. " Kim Taehyung had a rather strict, yet calm tone, compared to the tight grip he had onto his shoulder.

When he noticed Jungkook's large, spooked eyes, he couldn't help but soften around the edges. He let go off his previously ironed button-down, and smoothed out the wrinkles. "I forgive you, but the media doesn't."

What?

Jungkook was out of words. It all happened so fast, that he was having a hard time catching up with what was going on. All he could do was tilt his head to the side and attempt to look less surprised than he actually was, which he miserably failed on. His doe eyes blinked in confusion. Taehyung took that as a sign to continue.

"It doesn't matter that I overlook your accusations. Our fandoms will keep the discussion going behind our backs, whether we like it or not." He said and looked past Jungkook, gesturing at the door. "As soon as you go out, you forget this conversation, and everything goes back to how it was."

Finally giving Jungkook enough space to breathe, Taehyung took a step back and examined his appearance.

"At least you look professional." He admitted, eyes landing on the other's tight shirt-collar, "Although, I would undo the first couple of buttons if I were you. Or, are you still used to wearing a strict school uniform?"

With that, he left. Before disappearing behind a closed door, he commented at last.

"Just making sure you won't suffocate before the show. Who else is going to insult me on stage?"

Words didn't seem to come back, even after Taehyung left him alone in what seemed to be an empty changing room. The lights were dimmed, only a frame of lightbulbs lit up a large mirror on the dressing table. He slowly approached and watched the reflection, tweaking on his hair and attire.

Did Taehyung watch me all this time, he questioned himself, and how long could he possibly stand there without the crew noticing that he was gone?

The male had all rights to be mad at him, however he decided to go the less revengeful route. It was unexpected, yet appreciated by the younger. He was almost curious to see how their conversation would go, now that he was forgiven, at least in private.

Similar thoughts occupied Jungkook's mind for the rest of his time at the empty changing room, and, by the time he was ready to head out – his shirt-collar was unbuttoned.

Only a few more steps and he would be out in the same studio again, on the same stage, and for the same reason. Only the way he was welcomed was nothing like he expected. From all the possible options he calculated in his mind while intensively staring at himself in the mirror, not a single one of them was correct. Nobody insulted him, nor did the public act like nothing happened.

The entire room fell silent as soon as he showed up. A deafening silence. A silent killer.

For a short second, Jungkook had no idea where to go. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple and his hands got cold and clammy. However, the hostess gestured to the empty seat across from her and the second guest - Kim Taehyung.

"Long time, no see." Chang-mi beamed. Although, she seemed to be the only one amused in the entire room. It's her job to make sure everyone was having a great time, but, at that moment, it was obvious that even she was having a hard time. Although, once it all started, there was no need for her to step in to keep the show running. As soon as Taehyung opened his mouth, Jungkook was convinced that he was dead serious when he was talking about harsh insults. It was clear for him that the model, playing innocent in this conflict, came prepared for the event.

"I thought experienced actors like you knew how to behave in front of an audience, but I admit being wrong. And I'm not mentioning common decency, something you should've learned before being sent out to the rest of the world." he said rather calmly to the younger, "It will most definitely backfire at you in the future if you keep disrespecting your elders like that." 

His gaze was sharp, distinctive enough to be identified by the public sitting on long rows of seats in the auditorium. For the naked eye, it would've looked like Taehyung was trying to educate him in a responsible way, judging by his smooth tone, which matched up quite nicely with his low voice. But, for Jungkook, who was sitting less than a meter apart from him - he could see all the awareness in his eyes. He had a printed-out manuscript brought with him, too, didn't he?


	5. Meet at 7? | 다섯

**#TeamTaehyung @taesguccibae⠀ ▾  
Who does Jeon Jungkook think he is? Taehyung did nothing wrong!  
#TeamTaehyung #AntiJeon #like4like**

****

💬 103 ⇅25 ♥️207 ⇪

****

—————————————————————

****

**Rosie @craftyfan⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ⠀ ▾⠀⠀  
he's so rude!**

********

**Seo-Yeon @juicypear31⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀ ▾⠀  
No wonder why everyone is on Taehyung's side. **

************ ** **

**Anti-Jeon @Jikook4life ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀▾  
Loved the series at first, but now I'm just disappointed.. **

************** ** ** **

************ ** **

************ ** **

**Min-Jae @soggycroissant⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀▾  
SO TIRED OF THIS DRAMA! Why can't they just make Jungkook apologise?! #TaehyungVsJungkook #like4like**

************** ** ** **

💬 303 ⇅15 ♥️ 78 ⇪

************** ** ** **

—————————————————————

************** ** ** **

**Sarah189 @taehyungslefteyelid⠀ ⠀ ▾  
Arrogant bastard **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**kawaiicat123 @kawaiicat⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀ ▾  
me no likey #rude **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**MrMystic @justforfun⠀ ⠀ ▾  
What do you mean? I'm all for it! Just stand on the sideline and watch :) **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

****************** ** ** ** ** **

**Taehyung all the way @_ddaeng⠀ ▾  
Taehyung is confident! He will regain his status once Jungkook is out of the way. #TeamTaehyung #TaehyungVsJungkook #AntiKook #AntiJeon**

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

💬 1.2k ⇅78 ♥️ 3 ⇪

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

—————————————————————

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Geon-wu @karatekid76⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀▾  
Jungcooooo*k **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jiminie is bae @ParkJiminfan_⠀ ▾  
Jungkook was better as Seunggyo in the series.. **

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

You received a message..

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**Jimin-ssi**

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Meet at the café at 7? Cheer up, bring the smile I know so well :)

************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	6. Dinner-date for one | 여섯

The smell of dark oak and French cuisine filled the air as Jungkook opened the door and entered the café.

A hint of uncertainty washed over Jungkook's face. The place looked way different from the other cafés Jungkook has been to before. The place was definitely new, judged by the modern furniture and decorative pieces. Large round tables were set up across the room and decorated with deep red roses. The lights were dimmed - only chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling and shining candles enlightened the room.

Even a famous celebrity like him felt incredibly underdressed for the occasion. Prepared for a tiny place where students on a budget grabbed a cup of coffee in the evening, he pulled on a pair of jeans, dark hoodie to cover up the back of his head, a black face mask for coverage, and a classic leather jacket on top.

"Jeon Jungkook?"

Panic rushed over him as he heard an unfamiliar voice saying his name. For a moment, he thought that it was another stalker from social media, trying to expose him in a public place. After double-checking that his mask was still covering the half of his face, he turned around to see a tall male before him. He wore a tight white shirt, black vest, and tie. The clipboard in his hand proved the actor wrong. Naturally, it was just an employee.

"Ah, yes." he responded, feeling slightly embarrassed for what he thought at first. He must've looked quite paranoid where he stood, frozen up by the door.

The young man flashed him a smile and peeked down at the sheet before reassuringly nodding for himself. "Perfect. Follow me."

They passed an elder couple in white. Both wearing expensive jewellery - pearls, clocks, necklaces, gemstones and silver buttons. Holding her hand in his and sending each other soft gazes, the table was filled with quiet chatter.

A family of four sat around the next table. Even the children looked presentable in their shirts and ties, not mentioning their young parents. A spark of joy glinted in their eyes, as if they were on their first date in tenth grade. Although, whatever café this was, it was not suited for poor tenth-graders.

Jungkook paused at the end of the room when he noticed the uniformed man stopping. After pushing the door open to a private suite, he spotted a familiar face. For once, he was convinced about being in the right place. There was no misunderstanding, after all. Not when the guy he was looking for was right before him.

"I'm so glad you came." Jimin said in a quiet tone, nodding towards the empty seat across the table. "Do you prefer wine or champagne? I wasn't sure what you would like, so I ordered both."

He didn't look any different from all the other customers. His silver silk shirt shone bright, even in the dimmed room. Jungkook was in no denial that all eyes were on him when he first entered, before settling down in the private suite. They probably wondered who the breath-taking male was waiting for, and, most likely, taking out on a romantic dinner. However, it was nothing like that. At least not in Jungkook's mind.

"Jimin?" Jungkook questioned, his eyes wandering off again. "What's all this?"

"Just a small surprise to cheer you up." he tilted his head to the side and flashed him a confident smile. "You don't like it?"

"N-no! It's just.. I wasn't prepared.." Jungkook rapidly responded, stepping forward. "If I knew about this, I would at least dress up." Blood rushed to his face. At least, he was glad he wore sneakers that covered up the hole in his sock.

Jimin chuckled. "If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. Now, sit down. The food will come very soon. I hope you're hungry."

Settling down, Jungkook noticed the quiet piano-play in the background. The visuals reminded him of a scene from a cliché drama, yet it managed to surprise him anyway. The food was carried on silver plates, while the drinks got rolled in on a serving wagon. It was quite overwhelming for someone like the younger actor, meanwhile, Jimin looked pretty comfortable where he was sitting.

It wasn't until the food was placed in front of him that Jungkook realised how long it's been since last time he ate. But he still managed to sit still and wait for the waiters to leave the room before digging in. And, when he finally took the first bite, he knew right away that it was worth it coming there. The vegetables were glazed with a sweet and sour sauce, the purée was soft and creamy, while the meat was so tender it melted in his mouth. He let out a deep sigh and smiled with his eyes closed.

The other couldn't help but snicker at the younger's reaction. "You've only played minor roles in the past, right? What a shame, keeping such talent in the shadows." Jimin said and popped a peeled shrimp into his mouth. "I know that all of this is very new for you, but you should get used to it. You'll attend similar events on a daily basis further down the road. Believe it or not, it's difficult to live the luxurious life."

"Honestly, at first I thought you gave me the wrong address." Jungkook admitted after swallowing the food he had in his mouth, "They even use napkins instead of paper towels.."

Jimin hummed. "You're too humble, Jungkook. Allow yourself to be more bratty, the public loves confidence. People have high expectations, which you have to execute with glamour and.. pizzazz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things start to get really interesting ;)   
> Follow me on Wattpad to read the chapters earlier: @jungshook31


	7. Chapter 7

# 0.𝙒𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙝𝙤𝙣𝙤𝙧𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨 | 영

# ✔︎ This book contains strong language, mentions of death, slight adult content and angst. Buckle your seatbelts for a steep ride.

# ✔︎ Thanks to a very precious person for coming up with this plot together and making it a reality. Our story is honestly one of the, if not the most dramatic, original, heart-wrenching and exciting I've stumbled upon so far. I'm proud of what we have come up with and that I shared the experience with you.

# ✔︎ Unfortunately, I couldn't remember everything exactly how it went, so I customised some scenes for it to fit the plot, be reader-friendly, make sense and simply satisfy me :3

# ✔︎ I hope you enjoy your stay. Shoot me a comment and a vote. Your feedback, no matter if it's praise, constructive criticism or just a random thought that popped into your mind while reading my work, means equally as much to me ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Make sure to subscribe to not miss out on future chapters and follow me on IG: @elin_ostad  
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
